


The Diner and The Bar

by herstorybooks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: Sammy used to work on the docks, he’s down on his luck, it’s tough, so tough. Y/N works the diner all day. She brings home her pay, for love, for love. - What happens when one hunter finds himself ordering from the diner Y/N works at? Song!fic voted for by my patreons last month.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Diner and The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> When coming up for ideas with this fic, I was struggling to find a plot that went along with the song that wasn’t too cheesy and obvious. In the end I decided to use the song as light inspiration. Those first few lines always being my favourite and setting the scene for this fic. Enjoy!

Running in from the rain, Y/N leaned heavily on the door. Her waterproof jacket zipped up to her chin, her hair and head protected y the tight hood. The smell of cooked meat and sinks filled with dirty water, slowly draining down the sink whole filled her senses. She heard the clanging of pots and pans, people talking over one another and the clanging of the kitchen. She’d hoped for at least ten minutes to warm herself up, maybe down a small coffee before wrapping her apron around her waist and painting on her fake smile. But before she’d even had a chance to take off her coat, her manager called her name and ran over.   
“Kelly rang in sick. It’s just you on the floor today.” He told her sternly.   
“No one can cover for her?” Y/N asked, knowing that her boss probably hadn’t even bothered to ring around for more staff. He just assumed Y/N would be happy to work the night shift alone. He shrugged at her and tossed her apron in her direction. She took it with a sigh before using it to replace her coat. Shaking her hair free and quickly rolling the tension out of her shoulders, she picked up a pen and her pad.

Stepping onto the floor wasn’t too bad for the time of night it was. The diner was positioned beside a long stretch of road that went on for miles. The next available stop for weary travellers was easily 2 hours away. Y/N expected it to be busier. It was around 6 at night on a Friday. She was used to truck drivers attempting to make it home before midnight so they could wake up in their own beds and have the weekend free from the roads. Which usually meant a large group of tired and grouchy truck drivers would pull up out side the diner and grunt for coffee and greasy food to keep them going. Being the only waitress working that night, Y/N groaned taking in the star of all the tables. Most of them still had plates of discarded food and cold coffee cups on. The cream tables were stained with brown coffee spillages and the leather teal booths had splats of red ketchup.   
“Who was working the day shift?” Y/N demanded from one of the chefs. He shrugged back at her.   
“April, Tony and…. Meira I think.”   
“And none of them thought to clean this mess up before they left?” The Chef smiled sympathetically at the girl before ducking his head back into the kitchen. Y/N grabbed herself the cleaning spray and a handful of dish clothes and prayed there would be no new customers before she had a chance to wipe everything down.

As the rain poured and patted along the windows, Y/N became lost to the outside world as she fell into the rhythm of spraying and cleaning. By the time she looked up, smiling at her handiwork, she turned to the counter to see four new patrons sitting and waiting impatiently. “Shit.” She breathed quickly before scurrying behind the counter and reaching for her pad. “Sorry fellas.” She apologised cheerfully, “On my lonesome tonight. Right, who was here first?” Three of the men all raised their hands at the same time and began speaking their order. Y/N’s eyes went wide as she lifted her hands, not able to make out a single word. “Whoah! I love the enthusiasm but one a time maybe?”

“We were here first.” One man grunted, his hand waving between him and the man next to him.   
“You were not!” Cam the argument of an older gentleman with grey running through his beard.   
“Listen, pal! We’ve been drying non stop all day.” The younger man replied heatedly, eyes daring for a fight.   
“I was here before both of you! I’ve been sitting here for an hour.I just went to the toilet.” A large man with muck on his face and dirt in his fingernails shot into the argument. Y/N rolled her eyes when she took the man in. It was one of her regulars, Bill. And she knew far too well that he hadn’t been here at the beginning of her shift.   
“Like hell you were.” The younger man laughed back.   
“What you say, boy?” The man stood up, followed by his two rivals mimicking his actions. This was the last thing Y/N needed on her shift. A fight between three testosterone filled men.   
“Dean sit down.” The fourth man who was yet to speak in the argument pulled his friend’s jacket forcing him to sit back down on his stool. “Just get to us whenever you get a chance.” He smiled at Y/N. She shot one back gratefully, making a mental note to make whatever drink order he made on the house. The man grunted before excusing himself. Saying he needed the toilet. Y/N and her strange saviour both laughed at the man’s pouting lip on his way out.

Y/N turned to the two older men and picked up her pen, ready to write.   
“We both know you weren’t here an hour ago Bill. And we also both know you’re going to order the double burger with extra mozzarella and bbq sauce. So how about you let me serve this gentleman first before I hand your order over to the kitchen?” Bill grunted but nodded in agreement.

From down the counter, Sam smiled and grinned at the sight of the waitress managing her way through the group of difficult customers. She spoke with humour and kindness but with enough authority that none of them would try to mess with her. He knew his brother wouldn’t try at least. He observed as she took the final orders, calling it through to the back of the kitchen. She spoke quickly but clearly, loud enough for the noisy kitchen to hear her but not so loud it was disturb any of the other customers. He blushed when she turned around and caught him staring at her. He ducked his head, expecting some lecture on staring at strangers, but she just smiled and skipped over with her pad. “It seem’s I owe you one.” She told him. He looked up confused. “I can only deal with two grumpy men at a time tonight.” She joked, nodding her head to the other side of the counter.   
“No problem.” He laughed. “You on your own tonight?” He asked, noticing the lack of any other waitresses.   
“Yeah, my boss seems to be under the impression I have eight pairs of hands.” She joked with a tone of annoyance, not directed at Sam though. “So what can I get you?” She asked, more cheerful this time.   
“Two coffees and I’ll have the chargrill chicken Salad. My brother will probably go for something disgusting and covered in grease.”   
“Salad? God it’s been a while since anyone’s ordered anything but beef burgers and fries in this joint. I’m not sure the Chef remembers what a piece of lettuce looks like.” She wrote down the order with a grin and a cheeky wink. “I’ll be back with your coffee and to come get your brother’s order.” She told him before whisking herself around to place her order and get on with her shift.

For the rest of the night that the boys spent in that diner, Sam would only half listen to the grumblings of bad jokes and theories about their case from his brother. His eyes following his waitress as she sped around the diner and high speed. More and more customers flooded in as the night went on, all tired and hungry. She met each one with a grin and sarcastic banter they seemed to appreciate. She barely had a time to stop moving between taking orders, making drinks, cleaning up after everyone and bringing food out. She moved so fast he never got a chance to see the name on her uniform.   
“Sammy! You even listening to me?” Dean moaned at his brother. He followed his stare and saw the waitress and smirked. “Eyeing up a waitress little brother?” He teased.   
“What? No!” Sam lied in return. By the squeak in his brother’s tone Dean was ready to wind him up even more. He took his chance when said waitress took a moment from darting from table to table to clear the plates from beneath them. Sam smiled politely and with a slight blush on his cheeks when the girl met his eyes. Dean laughed and waited until she was out of ear shot. “Good, because I think I might take a crack at it.” Sam’s eyes briefly went wide before he corrected himself. “Yeah, I think I will.” Dean repeated. “Try the good old fashioned ‘hot coffee’ routine on her. Works like a charm.”

“Dean for crying out loud.”   
“Excuse me Darlin!” He called out to the waitress, lifting his cup in the air. “Think we could get a refill?”   
“I’ll be right over.” She replied politely.

“Dean don’t” Sam painfully begged, to save both him and his brother the embarrassment. Dean smiled evil at his brother as their waitress began to walk over.

Y/N picked up the coffee pot from the corner, noting another pot was going to need to be made after she refilled the table at the back. She quickly brushed the hair that was sticking her her forehead thanks to the sweat from running around all night, and turned to walk towards the table. Through the night she’d manage to sneak the odd glance at the handsome stranger who came to her aid in the begging of her shift. The more glances the more she was able to take in his face, his features. She guessed his brother was attractive also, but something about the longer haired man had already captured her attention. She carried the pot over and filled both of the coffee cups, starting with the short haired man. He took a sip as she began pouring the other mug.   
“Wow, this coffee is hot.” She heard him say. “Just like…” she turned her head to see him winking and pointing a finger in her direction. She laughed and put her hand on her hip.   
“Really?” She asked.   
“really.” He cheekily replied.   
“Well how about you write down your number.” She said casually.   
“Really?”   
“Really?” Both brothers asked in a shocked voice.   
“Yeah! I’ll pass it on over to Hank. That’s who you were pointing to right?” She teased, moving her body to the side to reveal the greasy and hairy truck driver sitting on the table behind her. Sam coughed to fight back the laughter, of both the tease on his brother but also the shocked and slightly fearful look on his face.Y/N smiled, feigning ignorance. She turned to walk away, but not before meeting the eye of her new favourite stranger and giving him a quick wink.

——————————————————

The next night, Y/N managed to get through the rest of her shift without shouting verbal abuse at any customers or her fellow coworkers. She checked her phone as she swung her bag over her shoulder, ready to leave the diner and get back to her tiny little flat. It lit up reflecting the digits of 21:57. Along with the time came a little text message from her flat mate, informing her that they had company tonight. Y/N rolled her eyes, not particularly wanting to feel like a third wheel in her own home. Or listening to the passions of another couple in the next room. She looked across the road at the bar. She sometimes went over for a drink after work if she was reluctant to get home. Now seemed like one of those nights.

Walking into the bar, she could smell spilt alcohol the sweat of travellers looking for something stronger than the coffee offered across the road. She perched on one of the stools, placing her bag on the bar so she could keep an eye on it. The bar tender noticed her arrival and smiled politely.   
“What can I get you?”   
“Rum and Coke please. Double!”

.

.

With the hunt done and dusted, Dean and Sam both took the night off to down a couple of beers and relax before hitting the road again in the morning. Sam had tried to convince his brother to go across the road to the diner, saying they should eat something more substantial than bowls of bar peanuts, that most likely were sprinkled with traces of urine. But his brother brushed him off quickly, his desperation for a hard drink louder than Sams not so subtle wanting of seeing the waitress he met last night. He still didn’t know her name.

The two brothers took proud place at the bar, warming up with a beer each. Sam sulked silently as he began to peel the label of his bottle.   
“Just go across the road and stop bumming me out.” His brother groaned at hime.   
“What?”   
“The waitress. If you really want to go shoot your shot, just go over. I’m trying to enjoy my beer and you’re dampening the mood.” Sam sighed looking at his brother’s grumpy face.   
“We don’t even know if she’s working tonight.”   
“Then go check! Go look for her” Sam didn’t move so Dean rolled his eyes, taking a deep gulp off his beer. He began looking around the bar, scanning for any hopes of female attention tonight. The door swung open and a woman with Y/H/C/ hair walked into the bar and perched at the bar a few seats down from them. Dean smirked, turning his attention back to his little brother. “Seem’s like you won’t have to go looking.” Sam looked at him with a questionable stare.   
“What you on about?”   
“Rum and Coke please. Double!” Sam hard the voice from behind him and turned quickly. She was in the bar.

.

.

The bartender quickly returned with Y/N’s drink. She took a deep gulp off it, finishing it in two mouthfuls. “Can I get another?” She asked sweetly to the bartender. He smiled and laughed at her amusingly.   
“Sure.” He replied, turning around to get her a new glass.

“Long day?” Y/N turned her head to the left, hearing the question she assumed was directed at her. When she looked she was met with the most pleasant of surprises. A few seats down from her were the two brothers who had been at the diner the night before. The short haired man smirked amusingly before turning his stool around and walking off, in search of the home blonde standing by the juke box. She laughed happily at the longer haired man waving a nervously at her.   
“Well look who it is.” She beamed. The man stood and walked over to her, silently asking to take the barstool beside her. “Please.” She answered. The bartender returned with her drink. “thanks.” She replied before turning to the man beside her. “Come to rescue me from another group of difficult customers?”   
“You seemed to have everything under control last night.” Y/N shrugged.   
“I’m used to dealing with grumpy and hungry travellers.”   
“Like my brother?” Y/N nodded, looking over her stranger’s shoulder at his brother, who was currently flirting shamelessly with the blonde.

“He doesn’t seem to grumpy tonight.” The man followed his gaze and watched as his brother put his hand on the woman’s hip and whispered something to her. She giggled flirtatiously.

“Well Dean normally only has three things on his mind, and they rarely overlap. Food, work and sex.” The man turned back to Y/N with an amused smile on his face.   
“And I’m guessing he’s been fed and off the clock?” He nodded with wide eyes.  
“So I know you’re brother’s called Dean, his taste included skimpy blondes and greasy burgers. He has a terrible collection of chat up lines. And all I know about you is that you like Chargrilled chicken salads.”  
“Sam,” he introduced himself with a large and gentle handshake. Y/N took his hand and shook pleasantly with a smile.   
“Y/N” she replied. “It’s very nice to meet you Sam.”

.

.

A few bottles later, Y/N and Sam were sitting in a corner booth, feeling blissfully buzzed by the gentle but constant flow of alcohol they took in turns to order. They watched and laughed between themselves as Dean went about teaching the blonde from earlier how to play pool.   
“God, he’s cheesy! And you’re telling me women actually fall for this?” Y/N chuckled as Dean wrapped his arms around the girls body to show her how to hold the pool queue.   
“Unfortunately yes.” Sam sighed, taking a drink from his beer.   
“And what about you?” Y/N asked flirtatiously, leaning forward and rested her chin on her palm.   
“What about me?” Sam asked, matching her low tone.   
“What moves do you use to woo your way with women.” Sam copied Y/N actions, leaning on his own palm, forward and closer to Y/N.   
“Well, usually I just walk into their place of work and break up fights my brother is about to start so they don’t have to.” Y/N giggled at his response, thinking back to their first encounter.   
“Well that would have no chance of working.” She teased.   
“No?”   
“No, not unless she bumped into you the next night at a bar.”   
“Is that so?” Sam challenged, leaning a little bit close to Y/N’s face. Y/N’s smirked her lips, feeling the alcohol running nicely through her body. She leaned closer, but not all the way. Daring Sam to take the final push and kiss her first. Their eyes stared one another out for a second. Just as it looked like Sam would take the definitive step, his brother called his name out from across the room.   
“Sammy!” They heard him bellow. They sighed and pulled away from each other when they saw Dean and his friend sway over. “Sammy!” He repeated again in a drunken slur. He wrapped his arms around the waist of his blonde friend and smirked at the two in the booth. “And Sammy’s waitress!” _  
_“Y/N, you remember Dean? Dean, this is Y/N.” Sam introduced them with rolling eyes and a silent apology to his companion.  
“Who’s your friend?” Y/N asked, nodding towards the woman on Dean’s hip who was looking around the room in a drunken state.   
“Destiny!” Dean winked happily. Destiny looked down at them and offered and sultry smile and giggle, not bothering to say anything. Her body language, leaning into Dean informing them of where her interests lay. “Oh right,” he laughed when Destiny tugged on his shirt. “Me and Destiny are going to go back to the motel for a drink.”   
“A drink huh?” Sam scoffed.   
“Yeah, so if you wouldn’t mind kipping in the Impala. Would be greatly appreciated.” He said cheeky, lifting his hand up to present him with a bold thumbs up before turning on his heels and leaving with Destiny.

Y/N laughed as Sam lowered his head to the table.   
“Think we could use a few more drinks.”   
“yes please.” He replied, head still on the table. Y/N laughed again, slowly bringing herself to standing and wavering towards the bar. Sam lifted his head when he heard her footsteps leave. He looked over at the woman standing at the bar and found his heart suddenly beating a lot heavier than he realised. When she turned around and smile at him briefly, he knew his cheeks were blushing.

.

.

The bar was slowly emptying as the two took sips of their last drink of the night. Sam sighed looking at his watch, knowing it wouldn’t be long until the bar tender kicked him out and sent him off to sleep in his brother’s car.   
“It can’t be that bad.” Y/N wondered to him.   
“Have you seen the size of me?” He laughed. “I’ll end up sleeping in a ball.” Y/N smiled as her mind flirted with an idea that had been in her head for the entire night.   
“Well…” she coughed nervously. “I have a sofa no one’s sleeping on tonight.”

_The Second part of this story can be found on my Patreon! The rating is still the same but man is it full of the feels!_

_https://www.patreon.com/herstorybooks_


End file.
